Spyro's Beginning
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: I'm redoing a story that I started before. It is a story that goes along with the Legend Of Spyro A New Beginning, but with mine and my sister's ocs. There will be some SpyroXOC.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Part 1

The Meeting

"Breathe. Sparx, old boy, go to your happy place." Sparx said, as he and Spyro ran into the closest hiding place, a big cave. They didn't expect anyone to be in there, least of all what they found inside. There, in the cave was a huge creature, similar looking to Spyro, but red and orange with red eyes, and this one was much bigger.

"And I thought you were a big one." Sparx remarked. The large creature looked at Spyro and his eyes widened as he said, "You're... you're alive." Then, sighing and looking to the ground, he shook his head and said, "But, it's too late."

"What? You know me? Where do I come from? What am I? What are we?" Spyro asked, one question after the other, not even pausing in between each one.

"You mean... you don't know?" the large red creature said, looking surprised all over again.

"Does it look like he knows?" Sparx said.

"Why, you're a dragon." the large creature answered, "When you were just an egg, it was my job to protect you. It was my job to protect you all."

"You mean, there are more?" Spyro asked.

"Yes. There were. There were four of us, guardians. We had one job, to protect the eggs." the large red dragon answered.

"Uncle Ignitus, who is he?" came a female voice from the darkness. Spyro and Sparx could see some movement in the darkness, and they soon saw three more creatures step out of the darkness of the back of the cave. They were obviously dragons, too, but younger, smaller, about Spyro's size, and probably around his age. There were two females and a male. One was red with a yellow orange underbelly and claws. She had some yellow markings on her face, and had beautiful ice blue eyes. She had a gold collar around her neck, a gold bracelet on each of her front legs, and one on her tail. On the end of her tail was light blue spikes that seemed to shine or sparkle, and her light blue wings and horns were the same. The scales that stuck up down her neck and back were also light blue. Another was yellow with a grey underbelly and claws. She also had grey lightning shaped stripes on her body and small grey markings on her cheeks, and bright yellow eyes. On the end of her tail was a grey two pronged tip. Her wings were also grey as were her jagged horns and the scales that stuck up and down her neck and back. The third one was green with tan underbelly and claws. He had some lighter green spots on his body, and bright green eyes. His wings were green with tan inside. On the end of his tail was a brown mace. His horns, which curved back, were also tan, and the scales that stuck up and down his neck and back were grey and an almost stone-like texture.

"He's the purple dragon, Kalina." the large red dragon said to the small female red one, She was apparently the one who had spoken up before.

"No way..." the small, red dragoness said, looking at Spyro, her blue eyes wide

"I guess it is statistically possible that he's still alive." the female small yellow dragoness said, while the small green male dragon looked on silently.

"This is my niece, Kalina." the large red dragon said, speaking of the small red dragoness, "And this is Sara and Terran."(with this statement, he was speaking of the small female yellow dragoness and the small male green dragon) Spyro stared at them for a moment, trying to wrap his mind around this. There were three more dragons, just like him, more or less, standing before him. There was the seemingly snarky red female, the seemingly intelligent yellow female, and the seemingly strong, but silent, green male. And, of course, there was the very large red one. Spyro wondered whether there may have been more.

"Can I see it, where I came from?" Spyro asked, excitedly.

"No. The temple and grotto are overrun with the Dark Master's forces." the large, red dragon said. He then explained that they were at war with someone called the dark master. He and the other three guardians had apparently started to have the advantage, but then, a giant black dragon called Cynder, who works for the dark master came and took all the other guardians and turned things in the Dark Master's favor again. He also explained that he, Ignitus, was the only one left besides Kalina, Sara, and Terran, and that he sent Spyro's egg away to protect it.

"Now, Cynder rules all and I sit here wondering what might have been, what else I might have done." he finished. Kalina moved closer to her uncle and nuzzled him with her head in a sympathetic manner.

"You tell me that I'm some special dragon, and now you tell me that all is lost? I didn't come this far to give up that easily." Spyro said.

"It's true, the prophecy foretold of the purple dragon that would put a stamp on this age, but the prophecy didn't foretell the destruction that surrounds us now." Ignitus said.

"Well, I'm willing to try." Spyro said. Ignitus looked at the small purple dragon. Maybe there was more to him that he first thought. Kalina was unsure as to whether the young purple dragon was brave, crazy, or just naive. Just a few minutes ago, he didn't even know that he was a dragon. Now, he thought he could take on the dark master. But, she looked at her uncle, who seemed to be actually considering it. She then looked at her best friend, Sara, the smartest, most logical dragon that she knew.

"The odds are really against us." she said, "But, there is a small possibility."

"Isn't it better than just giving up? We've got something that might be able to turn this around. Shouldn't we at least try?" Terran said. He was never one for giving up, and he was known for being the strong and determined one of the group. He would rather go down fighting than spend the rest of his life in hiding.

"You mean you're actually going to go along with this lunatic?" Sparx said. Kalina narrowed her eyes and smacked him with her paw, sending him flying against the cave wall.

"Very well." Ignitus said, "You deserve to see your beginning before it all ends."

"He's telling us we're doomed. That's when I say, hey, maybe we should go back to the forest with the flowers and the fun stuff." Sparx commented, as the others ignored him and began walking.

[a/n]so, that's the first part.


	2. Chapter 2: The Temple

Part 2

The Temple

They managed to stay out of sight of the Dark Master's forces as they made their way to the entrance of the temple.

"Uncle Ignitus, are you sure he's the one? I mean, yeah, he's purple. But, he didn't even know he was a dragon." Kalina said.

"He's still a purple dragon." Ignitus answered calmly.

"Yeah. I guess so." Kalina said. Ignitus took a look at the door, then turned to face Spyro, Sparx, and the other three young dragons.

"Uncle Ignitus? What's wrong?" Kalina asked.

"Cynder's forces must have moved the other two statues out of place. Heathens." Ignitus said.

"Figures." Kalina said.

"Well, that does make sense." Sara said.

"What are you talking about? What other two statues?" Spyro asked.

"On the other side of this door are two more statues, just like these. When all four are positioned correctly, the door opens." Ignitus explained.

"Yeah, good. I was never good at geometry. So, what do you want us to do?" Sparx remarked.

"Really? Do we have to spell it out for you?" Kalina remarked back.

"Kalina." Ignitus scolded.

"Sorry, uncle Ignitus." she said, casting her gaze to the ground. Ignitus, unlike his niece, seemed to ignore Sparx's comment, and addressed the three young dragons.

"I need the three of you to get in there and move the statues in place." he told them.

"How will we do that?" Spyro asked.

"There's a small tunnel that animals use to access the caves. Find it and use it." Ignitus told them.

"Yeah, animals. You know what? You do that and I'll wait here." Sparx remarked. They looked around for a few moments and found the cave. It was up on a small ledge and overgrown with branches. They jumped up onto the small ledge, smashed through the branches, and headed into the dark tunnel. After a moment of silence, Spyro finally spoke up.

"So, Ignitus is your uncle?" he asked Kalina.

"Yes. But, more than that, he and my grandpa Cyril raised me. So, they're the only family I know. I don't even remember my real parents." Kalina said. As sassy as she was, there was a faint sadness in her eyes as she spoke about this.

"Cyril?" Spyro questioned.

"My grandpa. He's one of the Guardians, just like my uncle Ignitus." she explained, looking away for a brief moment before looking at Spyro again.

"If... if you don't mind me asking, you mentioned you didn't remember your parents..." Spyro said, pausing every now and again as though he was unsure as to whether this was a question that he should be asking.

"My parents died when I was really young. They were killed by the Dark Master's forces. So, being family, uncle Ignitus and grandpa Cyril took me in and raised me." Kalina explained.

"Oh, I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." Spyro said, feeling sorry to have pryed.

"No, it's okay. If I didn't want to tell you, I wouldn't have." Kalina said. In the faint light generated by Sparx, he could see that she was smiling, just slightly, and Spyro felt as if his heart skipped a beat. There was a strange fluttering in his chest, something that he had never felt before. He had no idea what it was or why he was feeling it, but, something about her smile and the way the dim light shone in her eyes, made it worse.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, tilting her head as she looked confusedly at him.

"Me? Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." he said. He knew he needed to think about something else, anything else, and he looked toward Sara and Terran.

"Do... either of you have any family anywhere?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure." Sara said, "What I mean is, like Kalina's parents, my parents were also killed by The Dark Master's forces when I was too young to have any memory of them. I was raised by my grandpa Volteer, another one of the Guardians. But, as Ignitus said, the other Guardians, including my grandpa Volteer, were taken prisoner by Cynder and The Dark Master. So, I don't know where he is now or what state he's in, if he's even..."

"Sara, don't go there. Don't think like that. The Guardians are alive. I refuse to believe they're dead." Terran said.

"You're probably right. It's just, there are so many unknown variables." Sara said.

"Just like Sara's parents and Kalina's parents, my parents were killed by the Dark Master's forces when I was too young to remember. I was raised by my uncle Terrador, another one of the Guardians." Terran said.

"I'm hearing alot about these Guardians..." Spyro said.

"Right. There are four Guardians, four elders of our species who are the protectors of our kind." Kalina began explaining.

"They are the oldest and wisest of our species. They are tasked with being the keepers of our sacred knowledge and the protectors of our kind." Sara continued.

"They're all formidable warriors in their own right." Terran said.

"But, more importantly, each Guardian represents a different element. Each one is master of their element. My grandpa, Volteer, is the Guardian of electricity. And, I, like him, am an electricity electricity element dragon." Sara explained. Electricity. Spyro had only just discovered his ability to breathe fire. He never imagined that there were dragons that could breathe any other element.

"My uncle Terrador is the Guardian and master of earth. I'm an earth dragon, just like him." Terran said. Electricity. Earth. Spyro turned to look at Kalina, curious as to her element.

"I'm sort of a special case. My uncle, Ignitus, is the Guardian of fire, and my grandpa, Cyril, is the Guardian of ice. Me, being descended from two guardians of two different elements, I take after both. I'm a fire element and ice element dragon." Kalina said. Fire and Ice. Kalina was gifted with the ability to breathe both elements. These were an impressive and diverse group of dragons, even for being only slightly older than Spyro himself. They made their way through the tunnel and eventually came to a large hole in the ground that had been grown over by branches.

"Hey, when in doubt, break it right? Go nuts." Sparx said.

"For once, I agree." Kalina said. Spyro jumped and slammed down on the branches, breaking them, and the other three dragons jumped down the hole after him. Once they hit the bottom, they were attacked by giant insects.

"It had to be bugs, didn't it?" Kalina said. The four young dragons began fighting off the insects. Each dragon was quite impressive with their element. Not surprising, since they had had each had extensive training with the respective Guardian. They managed to push the two statues into place near the door. Ignitus was waiting for them when the door opened. He walked up to a second door and recited a chant, however, the door didn't open.

"Did you just make that up?" Sparx asked, earning a glare from Kalina.

"Just as I feared." Ignitus said.

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

"There is a disturbance within the temple. They must have desecrated the interior as well. Look, perhaps we should turn back." Ignitus said.

"What? Give up?" Kalina asked.

"And what? Go back into hiding?" Terran asked.

"I'm not giving up after coming this far." Spyro said. Kalina looked at him for a moment. She was surprised by his determination. Maybe her uncle was right. Maybe there was more to Spyro than there seemed to be.

"You'll have to fight your way through the interior." Ignitus said.

"Here's an idea. How about you do it?" Sparx said.

"You want my help? Very well." Ignitus said, walking over to where a cave sat at the top of a ledge, "Hop up."

"Now, the old guy's coming to life." Sparx commented. Kalina swatted at him with her paw, but this time he dodged it. The four young dragons jumped up onto Ignitus, then up onto the ledge. They entered the cave and fought their way through a few baboons that made up the Dark Master's and Cynder''s forces. Then, they came to a part of the cave where there was a group of baboons that were clearly supposed to be guarding the passage. However, they had obviously fallen asleep on the job. In the middle of the group of them was a barrel of dynamite with a gunpowder trail leading right to it. Kalina grinned.

"Oh, come 're just making this too easy." she said, "Do you want to do the honors or should I?"

"Why don't we both do it?" Spyro said.

"Sounds good to me." Kalina said. They both simultaneously breathed fire breath on the end of the gunpowder trail. They watched as the spark followed the trail and the barrel exploded sending baboons flying in all directions, earning a laugh from Kalina. They fought their way through more of the Dark Master's and Cynder's army of baboons, and finally back through the door to Ignitus. Just then, some baboons found their way to them. Ignitus stepped in front of the young dragons protectively.

"Well, Ignitus. We've nabbed you're Guardian buddies, but, you've managed to escape our clutches... until now." the biggest baboon of the group said.

"Stand back. And let me show you what a dragon trained in the ancient ways can do." Ignitus said. He began fighting the baboons.

"The old guy's got some moves." Sparx said. Ignitus finished off the baboons with a large radial burst of flame, though it appeared to have left him tired afterward.

"Uncle Ignitus!" Kalina exclaimed, looking at him worriedly.

"Are you alright, Ignitus?" Spyro asked.

"Yes. As I get older, it takes more out of me." Ignitus answered.

"That was amazing. Can you teach me to do that?" Spyro asked.

"Patience, young dragon. In time, you'll learn all I have to teach. Just as I have taught Kalina." Ignitus answered as they entered the temple.

"Ah, home sweet home." Ignitus said. He took Spyro to a place in the temple where there was a good view of the land. It wasn't exactly what Spyro had expected.

"This is what Cynder has done. Put all of the land under her iron rule." Ignitus said.

"I wanted to see where I came from. I didn't expect it would be like this." Spyro said.

"Yeah, no offense, but this place is kind of a dump." Sparx commented.

"This place was once our home. Together, we can make it home once again." Ignitus said.

"I can't. I only just found out what I am." Spyro said.

"What are you talking about?" Kalina asked. She couldn't believe what Spyro had just said. He was the one who had been so determined, the one who insisted that Ignitus take him to the temple, now, he wanted to give up?

"You can, Spyro, you can. You are a purple dragon, a very special creature." Ignitus said.

"Alright, I'll try." Spyro said.

"That's all anyone can ask." Ignitus said. He led them back inside the temple.

"The style you used earlier was crude and archaic. Not bad for someone who was never trained in what it means to be a dragon." Ignitus said.

"Thanks... I think." Spyro said, slightly confused as to whether the statement was a compliment or an insult, or a little of both.

"Impressive, but, you're going to need to learn more if you're going to stand a chance against Cynder." Ignitus said as he led them to a small room.

"Oh, great, school." Sparx commented.  
"Unlike any school you've ever known, young friend." Ignitus told him.

"Uncle Ignitus trained me like this. You should be honored. You're the only other dragon besides me to be trained by my uncle Ignitus." Kalina said, puffing out her chest proudly.

"Oh, here she goes." Terran said. Sara just smiled and shook her head. So, Ignitus trained Spyro in the ways of the fire element.


End file.
